


The Devil's Panties

by Cowardly Lion (Catsmeow)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Comment Fic, F/M, Kink/Cliche Challenge, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-16
Updated: 2009-12-16
Packaged: 2017-10-04 11:58:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catsmeow/pseuds/Cowardly%20Lion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, Jack always had said that he was the one who wore the pants in the family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Devil's Panties

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was Jack/Sara kinky underwear. Originally written in March 2009

Jack ran his fingers lightly over the slick satin panties, just hard enough to feel the texture of the fabric. God, it was so smooth, it just flowed under his hand, the pads of his finger gliding over it. Sara's tall lean body stretched out next to him in the bed. Her soft skin made his seem twice as scarred and hairy in contrast but Sara swore she loved his body. The feel of her hands caressing him, encouraging him, made him believe her.

The covers were rucked up at the foot of the bed and there was a glow behind his eyelids from the small bedside lamp. Jack's eyes were closed, vision dampened, the better to concentrate on the sensation of touch sending signals to his brain. The texture changed from smooth to nubbly and Jack instantly pictured the delicate cream-colored lace that edged the pink panties. The pads of his fingers were so sensitive that he thought he could feel the tiny flowers woven into the lace at intervals.

Relaxing his shoulder, Jack let the weight of his arm press his hand, his fingers, more firmly against the pink satin, eager to feel not just the surface of the panties but the secrets that lay beneath. He could feel the contours of the warm flesh which would have been hidden from sight even if he had been looking. Even if he had opened his eyes. He didn't want to. Not yet. Wanted to experience this first. Wanted to _know_ it before seeing it. Beside him, he heard Sara's breathing quicken as his hand moved in a spiral that was ever decreasing, ever more forceful, centering on the mound at the juncture of his thighs.

"Is this what you wanted?" he murmured, as the tiny bit of embarrassment faded under arousal.

"Oh yes. God yes." Sara's voice was low and sultry as she pushed her clit into his hip.

Sara's hand joined his where it cupped his hardening cock through the satin and he groaned. He lay on his back. Sara lay on her side, propped up on one elbow the better to witness the sight of Jack pleasuring himself, rubbing off against the nearly frictionless cloth as he wore her panties.

The fabric stretched tightly across his buttocks, drew up into the cleft between them. The feel of the rich cloth against his most delicate skin was a sensation was so new, so unique, that it was almost enough by itself to get him hard. To make him come. Almost, but not quite.

Sara slid her top leg between his legs, which spread his legs enough to allow her hand to travel down. He stroked his cock through the panties as she massaged his sac. His hips flexed upward rhythmically, grinding his cock into his palm. His balls tightened, pulling upward, and Sara pressed her knuckle into the flesh below them. Whipping his palm across his shaft, Jack curled up, shoulders and pelvis lifted off the bed. His eyes snapped open, staring at himself wearing pink satin panties as he came. It was one of the most intense orgasms he had ever had.

Later, after he and Sara were both drowsy with satiation and Jack spooned up behind her, Sara said, "Thank you for not laughing at me for asking and thank you for doing it."

"You're welcome." He kissed her shoulder, hesitating as he felt himself blush, but he had to ask."Do, um, do you still have that black silk G-string I gave you?"

finis


End file.
